Quotes of Warcraft III/Undead Scourge
Quotes of Warcraft » Warcraft III » Undead Scourge Undead Scourge Acolyte Ready *"The damned stand ready..." What *"My life for Ner'zhul." *"I wish only to serve." *"Thy bidding, master?" (Possibly referencing a Darth Vader quote from Star Wars) *"Where shall my blood be spilled?" *"I bow to your will." Yes *"Yes, master." *"I gladly obey." *"My fate is sealed." *"Thy will be done." Attack *"Death shall reign." *"Fear the Reaper!" (A reference to Don't Fear the Reaper, a song by Blue Öyster Cult) *"Let life cease!" Warcry *"I'm sanctified!" Pissed *"This is the hour of the Scourge!" *"Death shall cleanse the world!" *"All I see is blackness. Oh, my hood's down." *"Let blood drown the weak!" *"My life for Aiur... er– I– I mean Ner'Zhul." (A reference to the Protoss from ''StarCraft'', another Blizzard game.) *"The living be cursed!" *"Would you like to know the secret to eternal happiness? Page 246." *"Once you head down the dark path, forever will it dominate your destiny. And you get dental." (Yoda from Star Wars) Shade Ready *"The damned return." What *"I shall be your eyes." *"My sight is yours." *"What needs revealing?" Yes *"Let's see..." *"I'll look into it..." *"All shall be revealed." *"I go unseen." Attack *"More souls for the master!" *"Dieeeeeeeeeeeee!" *"Let screams fill the air!" *"Feel my wrath!" *"For the master!" Warcry *"Glory to the scourge!" Pissed *"I am but a shadow of my former self." *"What I do in death echoes in eternity." (Reference to Maximus in Gladiator) *"Death is its own reward." *"I'm having a mid-death crisis." *(singing) "I-I-I-I ain't got no bo-o-o-o-ody!" (A reference to the song "I Got Nobody", also sung in the same way by Igor in Young Frankenstein) *"I'm invisible, gaseous, and deadly." Ghoul What *"Wuzzap." (A reference to the popular Budweiser ad campaign.) *"Must feed!" (The Dark Archon from Starcraft) Pissed *"Me eat dead people!" (The Sixth Sense) *"Me scary." *"Me eat brains!" (The Return of the Living Dead) *"No guts, no gory." (A play on the popular phrase, "no guts, no glory".) Abomination Ready *"Us hear and obey." (Referencing the third "Omen" movie) What *"What we do?" *"Hurghm?" *"We done waiting!" *"Hmmm?" Yes *"Us go." *"Rend and tear!" Attack *"Kill!" *"Tear meat!" *"Rip!" Warcry *"ALL FOR ONE!" (The Three Musketeers) Pissed *"We come in peace...es (pieces)." (A play on the phrase "We come in peace" from the movie Mars Attacks!) *"Happy entrails." (A play off the Roy Rogers song "Happy Trails") *"You got us in stitches." *"Us dead sexy!" (Austin Powers reference) *"Chunk!" (Reference to The Goonies) Crypt Fiend Ready *"The sleeper awakes." (Possible play on the phrases "The Sleeper must awaken/The Sleeper has awaken!" from the novel Dune by Frank Herbert.) What: *"Proceed." *"You rang?" (Reflective of Lurch from The Addams Family.) *"Make your choice." *"I await." Yes *"By Nerub." *"What's done is done." *"The time is now." *"Yes, master." Attack *"For the Spider Kingdom." *"Be drained of life." *"You may feel a sting." Warcry *"Fall before the Scourge!" Pissed *"What a tangled web we weave." ( reference) *"Spider sense... tingling." (Spiderman comics) *"Last week my top half was on the Discovery Channel..." *"...and my bottom half was on Animal Planet." *"My ass always gets bloated during my spin cycle." *"I like chicks that are into bandage." (A pun on the word "bondage" in a BDSM sense) *"I'm stuck on bandages 'cause bandages are stuck on me." (A play off the Band-Aid commercial.) Banshee Ready *"Let my cries chill the living." What *"You called me?" *"You brought me back!?" *"Why have I been summoned?" *"What must I do?" *"Hi..." Yes *"If it pleases you." *"Yes." *"If I must..." *"I must obey..." *"If that is your wish." Attack *"Die!" *"Feel my pain!" *"Your soul shall burn." Warcry *"My death awaits!" Pissed *"LET THIS TORMENT END!!" *"How long must I suffer?" *"U-N-D-E-A-D. Find out what it means to me." (The song "Respect" by Aretha Franklin) *"There is no banshee. Only Zuul!" (The movie ) *"(raving) I hate you, I hate you! (flirty) Call me." Necromancer Ready *"The shadows beckon." What *"The dead shall serve." *"The restless dead await." *"What does the shadow will?" *"This better be good." Yes *"Intriguing." *"For the Lich King." *"Let darkness guide me..." *"As the shadow wills." Attack *"Die!" *"Tremble before the Scourge!" *"None.. shall survive!" Warcry *"They'll all be mine, in the end!" (''StarCraft: Brood War'' reference.) Pissed *"Every man lives. Not every man truly dies." (A reversal of a quote.) *"I love the dead... ." *"I see undead people." (Yet another reference to or possibly a reference to the in-game cheat "iseedeadpeople" which is also a reference to the movie.) *"Do you smell something? *sniff* Oh, it's just the troops." *"Right click for hot undead action!" Death Knight Ready *"The pact is sealed!" What *"You called?" *"My patience has ended!" *"I am darkness!" *"My vengeance is yours!" Yes *"Let battle be joined!" *"As you order!" *"Hyah!" *horse neighs* *"At last!" *"For the Lich King!" Attack *"Feel my wrath!" *"By Ner'zhul!" *"Ride… or die!" Warcry *"Let terror reign!" Pissed *"Has Hell frozen over yet?" (Reference to the idiom When hell freezes over) *"I am the one horseman of the Apocalypse!" *"I hate people, but I love gatherings." (A subtle reference) *"I'm a Death ! Muh ha ha ha!" *"Blucher!" (Reference to , as well as the Terran Valkyrie from ''StarCraft: Brood War'') *"Don't touch me. I'm evil." (A reference to ) Lich Ready *"The ancient evil survives!" What *"I am sworn to Ner'zhul!" *"Thy bidding?" *"Direct me!" *"Yours to command!" Yes *"So be it!" *"By your words!" *"It is destined!" *"Chilling!" *"Dead man walking..." (A reference to the movie , which itself is titled after the call-out made by a prison guard as a prisoner was walked to his execution.) Warcry *"For the Burning Legion!" Attack *"Embrace the end!" *"I will crush you!" *"Embrace the cold!" Pissed *"Could you chew that up for me?" *"I'm so poor, I don't even have calcium deposits." *"I am the ghost of WarCraft past." (Reference to A Christmas Carol by ) *"I hear that Banshee's a real screamer." *"You should see the skeletons in my closet." *"Imhotep…" ( ) *"All the ladies dig rigor mortis." *"You are , goodbye." (Reference to the show "The Weakest Link") Dreadlord Ready *"The night beckons!" What *"Greetings!" *"What, mortal?" *"What is it now?" *"I must hunt soon!" Yes *"That was my plan." *"Agreed." *"Very well." *"You thought of that?" Attack *"I hunger!" *"Death rages!" *"Die!" Warcry *"Your soul is mine!" (a reference from ) Pissed *"If I have wings, why am I always walking?" *''(phone rings)'' "Yes? Argh, for the last time: I'm a DREADlord, not a DRUGlord." *"This is not a dress. It's the standard Dreadlord uniform." (This is a reference to early models of the Dreadlord, in which the Dreadlord was seen wearing an outfit that looked very much like a dress. This was changed before the game was released) *"Dressed to kill. Bleh!" (This is a reference to KISS' album ) *''(phone rings)'' "Yes? Darkness, hey, what's up? The Demon Hunter left you a message? No, I don't have his number." (refers to a phrase in the game "darkness calls" and also a demon hunter quote) *"And then, after I overthrow this fool… Oh! Hello! I – I didn't know you were there." (referring to the player) *"Imbecile!" Crypt Lord Ready *"From the depths I come!" What *"Speak." *"I have heard the summons." *"Time is fleeting." *"My might cannot be matched!" *"I serve only the Frozen Throne." Yes *"I'll see to it." *"By Nerub." *"Indubitably." *"Kinky." *"I'll consume the living and the dead!" Attack *"Oblivion awaits!" *"Feel the venom of Nerub!" *"Raid." (A brand of insecticide) Warcry *"For the Frozen Throne!" Pissed *"The Scourge will devour all!" *"The strands of destiny weave only a web of death." *"It was good to be the king." (A reference from ) *"Humans check in. ." (Specifically a reference to the advertising of Raid-brand roach motels.) *"I'm the fifth beatle." (In a British accent, referring to the band, the Beatles.) *"And they say Blizzard games don't have bugs." Kel'Thuzad (Hero — Necromancer, Lich) What *"You called?" *"Is there something amiss?" *"My talents are yours." *"I've been thinking." Yes *"Hmm, that sounds logical." *"Yes, right away." *"A fateful choice." *"Indeed." Attack *"Burn!" *"In the Lich King's name!" *"Taste this!" Warcry *"For the Lich King!" Pissed *"The Cult of the Damned...I need to print more brochures." *"I always wanted to start my own religion...so I did!" (Somewhat reminiscent of L. Ron Hubbard) *"I will await my eternal reward." (possible reference to Aladdin) *''(Grunts)'' "This horned thing on my head is killing me!" *"Fifty-thousand gold a year in childcare and they call it a cult?!" Arthas (Hero — Death Knight) What *"Speak, fool!" *"No one orders me around!" *"Tread lightly." *"What is it now?" Yes *"Finally." *"Frostmourne hungers." *"This is more like it." *"Ah! At last." Attack *"For the Lich King!" *"Faithless coward!" *"You will know endless torment!" *"Your pain shall be legendary!" *"I'll make sure you suffer." *"Now, Frostmourne!" Warcry *"Glory to the Scourge!" Pissed *"I was a fool to trust in the light." *"The Lich King has given me true power!" *"I'll be twice the king my father ever was." *"Lordaeron will be reborn." *"Who is this 'darkness' anyway?" (Referring to the 'darkness' quotes of the Demon Hunter and Dreadlord) Tichondrius (Hero — Dread Lord) What *"What is it now?" *"I grow tired of waiting." *"Insufferable lout." *"I have better things to do." Yes *"For now." *"I'll play along." Attack *"Die, Fool!" *"I must feed." *"Your life will sustain me." Warcry *"Ash nazg gimbatul!" (LotR reference) Pissed *"Dreadlords… do it in the dark." *"I get cranky when I haven't been fed." *"I must feast upon souls!" *"The Legion needs… a better dental plan. These fangs are killing me!" *"Darkness… needs to get DSL. His line is always busy." (another in the 'darkness' series.) Sylvanas Windrunner (undead) (Hero - Dark Ranger) Ready *"What joy is there in this curse?" What *"I'm here." *"Show me a target." *"Give the order." *"I'm listening." Yes *"It's time to even the scales." (Based on a line she says to Arthas in the same game) *"Done!" *"I have no time for games." *"The moment is upon us!" *"Of course!" Attack *"Show them no mercy!" *"Push the attack!" *"Let none survive!" *"May my aim be true." Warcry *"Victory draws near!" Pissed *"My will is my own." *"I have my own reasons for seeking vengeance." (From a conversation with Balnazzar in the game) *"Arthas murdered my people and turned me into this...monstrosity." (From the same conversation) *"What are we if not slaves to this torment?" Varimathras (Hero - Dread Lord) Ready *"I have returned." What *"How will this benefit me?" *"Don't waste my time." *"You have an idea?" *"You call on me?" *"I await your counsel." Yes *"I'll do what I must." *"Stay out of my way." *"By any means necessary." *"Right." *"Of course." Attack *"Wake up, time to die." (Blade Runner) *"None can oppose me." *"This one is mine." *"Vanquish the weak!" Warcry *"For the Nathrezim!" Pissed *"I love it when a plan comes together." (A-team Hannibal) *"Sorry, I don't do interviews." (Reference to Interview With a Vampire, relating to Dreadlord's vampiric nature) *"We're not a cult so much as a maniacal group of fanatical, blade-wielding zealots." *"I'll take a huge, juicy, bloody bite out of-- What were we talking about?" *"I'm always on the winning side." *"Join me, or die." *"Don't worry about the fine print, the soul consumption clause is never exercised." *(Lengthy screams of a human while being stabbed, followed by a body hitting the floor) "And that concludes our demonstration... any questions?" Warning quotes }}Acolyte * "I cannot summon there." * "May only summon under blighted ground." Necromancer * "An allied hero has been killed!" * "Our brethren's town is under attack!" * "Our brethren need assistance!" * "Our gold mine has collapsed." * "Our gold mine is nearly empty." * "Our hero has been killed!" * "Inventory is full." * "Insufficient mana." * "Summon more Ziggurats." * "More gold is required." * "We demand additional lumber." * "Our town is under attack!" * "Our forces are under attack!" Dialogue During Frozen Throne Undead Campaign *'Nerubians': "The traitor king!" Arthas: "Who, me?" Anub'Arak: "They are referring to me, Death Knight." *'Baelgun': "You! You're the one who killed poor Muradin!" Arthas: "Get over it already!" Category:Lore Undead Scourge